1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a processor-removing tool, and more particularly, to a processor-removing tool for removing an Intel Slot 1 processor from a right angle Slot 1 connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two types of Intel Slot 1 connectors which can be installed on a horizontally oriented motherboard, one is straight angle Slot 1 connectors, and the other is right angle Slot 1 connectors. A straight angle Slot 1 connectors requires an Intel Slot 1 processor to be inserted into it vertically, and a right angle Slot 1 connector requires the processor to be inserted horizontally. Removal of the processor from the straight angle connector can be done with little difficulty as the processor is directly accessible and can be slid out from above; however, removal of the processor from the right angle connector can be problematic as it is removed horizontally and is frequently inaccessible in this manner due to limited space.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of an Intel Slot 1 processor 12 installed horizontally on a motherboard 10 through a right angle Slot 1 connector 14. The processor 12 and the connector 14 are tightly connected in a crowded area with many delicate electronic components on the motherboard 10. The horizontal removal of the processor 12 from the connector 14 is thus extremely difficult. Moreover, excessive force applied during the removal may cause severe damage to the electronic components on the motherboard 10 through accidental contact.